


Joyous Defeat

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defeat is so much sweeter when you have the victorious hero in your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyous Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hpfangirl).



"Oy, Malfoy!" Blaise called after Draco as they exited the pitch. "We lost you blathering idiot. You needn't look so happy about it."

Draco turned with a lecherous smile and Blaise rolled his eyes. "You bet again with Potter, didn't you? Will you just ask him out already and stop throwing the games? For fucks sake, you're the best player on team Gryffindor."

"For your information, I am actually trying to win." Draco began to disrobe before they even reached the locker room. "I get to top if I win."

Blaise eyed him suspiciously. "And he tops if you lose? What are you so bloody jolly about then?"

"Saint Potter is so virtuous he refuses to fuck me because of a bet. But he doesn't say no to a blow and he still feels so bad about it, he always reciprocates." Draco's smile turned dreamy. "The brilliant things he does with his tongue...he's a keeper."

"No, you imbecile," Blaise snarked. "He's a seeker, and maybe if you paid more attention to the snitch and spent less time fantasizing about his ball-handling skills, we wouldn't have the worst record in the league."

"You're just jealous," Draco poked out his tongue. "Pansy will only give you a hummer if you win and I get one as the consolation prize," he dumped his gear in the corner and made his way into the showers. "Why hullo, Potter. To the victor goes the spoils," he dropped to his knees in the spray.

Blaise scowled and turned away, grumbling, "...and he's the most spoiled arse I know ..."


End file.
